Rentrée manquée
by Veratimmie
Summary: Dernière rentrée à Poudlard pour les maraudeurs. Mais Remus n'est pas là...Slash SiriusRemus.
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello!_

_Comme **Jenny** est très perspicace, je lui dédie cette histoire... _

_**Attention!**_

_Cette histoire fait partie de ce que j'appelle mes petits délires romantico guimauvos... _

_et c'est (encore) un **slash **Sirus/Remus, alors si vous n'aimez pas, sauvez-vous! _

_L'idée m'en est venue quand j'écrivais la précédente. Et elle m'a donné une idée pour une prochaine..._

_Ce n'est pas une histoire très travaillée, c'est juste la scène de la fin qui m'intéressait...Donc, soyez indulgentes! Prenez-la juste comme une sucrerie, une petite douceur qui vous remonte le moral tout en vous mollissant de l'intérieur...  
_

_J'aurais pu la mettre en one-shot mais j'aime bien les chapitres courts... _

* * *

Sirius et James avaient passé tout l'été ensemble. Et beaucoup discuté. James de Lily, et Sirius…

Sirius avait terminé l'année sur un gros dilemme : il s'était rendu compte que Remus comptait pour lui. Et surtout que Remus n'était pas insensible à son charme. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand Sirius, à plusieurs reprises, lui avait frôlé la main, ou effleuré les cheveux… Sirius ne réussissait pas à mettre un nom sur le trouble qui l'envahissait alors. Il n'était pas familier avec ce genre d'émotion. Et il avait prétendu à chaque fois que c'était pour rire…

Ils avaient même échangé un baiser. Oh, un baiser soft, sur la joue, pas un baiser d'amoureux, mais quand même un baiser…Pour se moquer de James qui ne parlait que de Lily… Juste pour rire, se disait Sirius, et prétendait-il. Mais Remus n'avait même pas protesté. Et il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression très forte, très profonde, très agréable aussi qui s'était emparée de lui.

Il n'en n'avait pas même parlé à James. Et heureusement pour lui, les vacances étaient arrivées.

Sur le quai, Remus, comme Peter, les avait quitté non sans leur avoir serré la main. Le contact avec celle de Sirius s'éternisa juste un peu plus que nécessaire. Remus lui avait souri et était parti après que Sirius lui eut retourné le sourire.

Et c'est ainsi que les vacances avaient débuté. Sirius s'en était enfin ouvert à James.

Et les discussions avec James, et surtout l'absence, cruelle, de Remus, avaient ouverts les yeux de Sirius. Il était amoureux, très amoureux de Remus et il avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas senti de rejet de la part de celui-ci, et aussi c'était la dernière année qu'ils allaient passer ensemble à Poudlard, et Sirius n'envisageait pas ne plus voir Remus. D'autant qu'un de ses oncles venait de lui léguer un appartement et il s'imaginait bien avec Remus dedans…

Bref, Sirius attendait avec impatience la rentrée à Poudlard et plus ce jour approchait, plus il se sentait énervé. James le trouvait très excité et n'arrivait plus à contrôler son impatience. Et Sirius avait beau être son meilleur ami, James commençait à en avoir plus que marre de l'état de son ami. Les deux derniers jours, Sirius fut carrément insupportable et n'eut été la date, James était prêt à envoyer un hibou à Remus pour qu'il vienne à son secours.

Enfin, le jour dit arriva. Sirius, très énervé, se réveilla de très bonne heure. Il tourna en rond sans arrêt jusqu'au départ. James l'aurait envoyé balader si lui aussi n'était pas un peu excité. Il allait enfin revoir Lily. Mais leur excitation à tous les deux leur causa du tort : la mère de James dut les rappeler trois fois parce qu'ils oubliaient des affaires. Bref, James et Sirius arrivèrent sur le quai juste quelques minutes avant le départ. Peter les attendait sur le quai, mais il avait déjà monté ses affaires dans le train.

- Salut, Peter !

- Salut James, salut Sirius !

- Remus n'est pas encore là ? demanda Sirius, non sans une certaine fébrilité.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, parce que d'habitude il est plutôt en avance… répondit Peter.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit James, qui sentait l'impatience de Sirius. Profitons en pour monter nos malles… Tu as trouvé un compartiment, Peter ?

- Oui, venez, je vais vous montrer…

Et James le suivit dans le wagon. Ayant monté les quelques marches, il se retourna vers Sirius, resté sur le quai :

- Allez, viens, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre là…il reste deux minutes, montes, on le retrouvera plus tard…

Et c'est avec un soupçon d'inquiétude que Sirius monta dans le train à la suite de James.

Les trois amis s'installèrent dans le compartiment repéré par Peter. Et juste comme ils venaient de s'asseoir sur les banquettes, le train démarra.

Peter était volubile. Il avait passé ses vacances en Ecosse avec ses parents et voulait tout raconter à ses amis. James écoutait distraitement, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à Sirius dont l'inquiétude était manifeste. Celui-ci se pencha vers James et lui dit assez bas pour ne pas être compris de Peter :

- Je vais voir dans les autres compartiments, il y est peut-être…

L'inquiétude parut s'atténuer dans le regard de Sirius et il s'empressa de quitter le compartiment.

Il y revint dix bonnes minutes plus tard, et James n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qui se passait, le visage de son ami parlait pour lui.

Peter continuait de parler, sans sembler s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait dans le compartiment.

Un long moment après, Lily Evans passa la tête par la porte du compartiment :

- vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je suis là, oui, répondit James avec un grand sourire !

- Je cherche Remus Lupin, les préfets ont une réunion, et il n'est toujours pas là…

- Il n'est pas là non plus, répondit James. D'ailleurs nous ne l'avons pas vu à la gare…

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas raté le train… soupira la jeune fille.

- Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qui a du arriver…

- Alors on le retrouvera à Poudlard, dit Lily et elle repartit fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Ca va Sirius ? demanda Peter, qui venait de s'apercevoir de la pâleur de celui-ci.

- Ca va… répondit Sirius, la voix un peu plus rauque que voulu.

- Il a perdu un oncle cet été, et un oncle qui était de son côté, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Sirius acquiesça.

En vérité, il était très inquiet pour Remus, James s'en doutait. Mais James savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas envie d'en parler devant Peter dont les sentiments homophobes étaient connus des deux autres. Sirius aimait Remus comme James aimait Lily. Et que Sirius se fasse du souci pour Remus, James le comprenait parfaitement. A sa place, il s'en serait fait autant si Lily avait raté le train.

Plusieurs fois durant le voyage, Sirius se leva pour aller voir s'il le trouvait, et à chaque fois, il revenait un peu plus pâle.

- il est drôlement malade, remarqua quand même Peter au bout de la quatrième fois… Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas prévenir quelqu'un ?

- mais non, il est un peu chamboulé, mais quand on arrivera à Poudlard et qu'on aura retrouvé Remus, les Maraudeurs reprendront leur place ! dit James avec force. Et Peter fut soulagé …

En vérité, James se voyait mal appeler quelqu'un et devoir expliquer que la personne dont Sirius était amoureux ayant loupé le train, celui-ci se trouvait en plein tourment…

Bref, le voyage ne fut pas très drôle pour les trois maraudeurs, l'humeur de Sirius déteignant sur ses amis.

A l'arrivée, Sirius ne fut pas long à aller ranger sa malle dans sa chambre, espérant bien y trouver Remus. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était pas là…

Au repas du soir, après la cérémonie du chapeau, Sirius n'eut pas le cœur d'avaler quoi que ce soit. James le regarda jouer avec la nourriture avant de la repousser dans son assiette.

Ses sourcils gardaient continuellement leur forme froncée. Il était ailleurs totalement, au point que lorsqu'il sortit de la salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir, un serpentard lui lança une insulte sans qu'il ne réponde.

James, qui arrivait derrière lui fut juste étonné, mais Peter qui suivait, fut très intrigué…

La première nuit à Poudlard fut douloureuse pour Sirius, alors qu'elle devait être, ou du moins qu'il l'avait rêvée, beaucoup plus douce, et heureuse. Tout l'été il avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Remus, tout l'été il avait préparé ce qu'il avait à lui dire… Et rien ne se passait comme prévu…

Il y avait eu deux lunes durant cette période. Sirius savait que Remus était plus vulnérable à ces périodes. Il lui avait envoyé deux lettres pour lui proposer son aide, mais Remus avait refusé. Et maintenant Sirius s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté.

Il était fatigué. L'exaltation de la pensée des retrouvailles suivie de la contrariété de l'absence de Remus l'avaient exténué. Pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas. Il était trop sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'il se détende avant espérer dormir…

Le matin arriva avant qu'il ait eu conscience de dormir.

Lorsque James le vit, il sut tout de suite que la nuit avait du être difficile.

Il tenta de le réconforter :

- tu sais, tout le monde peut avoir un peu de retard…

- mais tu connais Remus, il est à cheval sur le règlement. En plus il est préfet. Il n'aurait jamais manqué quelque chose d'aussi important.

- Mais je te répète, il a simplement dû louper le train. Il sera sans doute avec nous aujourd'hui.

Sirius le regarda, eut un sourire triste et reporta son regard sur le lit de Remus.

James lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

- allez, viens déjeuner …

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour la distribution du courrier. Sirius était abonné à la gazette et elle arriva par un gros hibou noir et gris. Il la parcourut machinalement…jusqu'à ce qu'un article attire son attention. Il le parcourut, pâlissant à chaque mot. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était dans un état de choc tel qu'il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le journal.

Peter le secoua :

- hé, Sirius, c'est tellement passionnant ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Sirius ! appela Peter, un peu plus fort.

James entendit la voix de celui-ci, et mu par un mauvais pressentiment, se rapprocha de Sirius, toujours immobile. Il l'attrapa par les épaules :

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il.

Son ami releva juste la tête et James ne put s'empêcher de pâlir à son tour en le voyant si blanc. James se pencha sur la gazette. Elle était ouverte et Sirius lui indiqua du doigt un petit entrefilet, sur la page de gauche.

« Dumfries : l'explosion de samedi dernier dans un des quartiers de la ville (voir notre édition de dimanche), aurait finalement fait 143 victimes et 31 blessés, dont 6 sont dans un état grave… »

- et alors ? demanda James.

- C'est là qu'il était en vacances, chez ses grands-parents, murmura Sirius.

James marqua un silence. Il le savait, il aurait du s'en rappeler…

James referma la gazette. Il prit Sirius par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle, sans Peter.

- Allez, ressaisis-toi… Il serait arrivé quelque chose de grave, on le saurait… Dumbledore le saurait et il nous l'aurait dit…Mais ça explique son retard…. Il y a du y avoir des problèmes dans les transports…

Et comme Sirius ne répondait toujours pas, il ajouta :

- allez, padfoot ! imagine qu'il arrive maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il dirait en te voyant comme ça ? « Sirius ? tu devrais te reposer… Sirius, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie… » imita James.

Sirius finit par esquisser un sourire et ils allèrent vers la salle de cours.

* * *

_Note: je ne savais pas quel surnom James pouvait utiliser pour Sirius. J'ai choisi son surnom d'animagus mais en anglais. Ca me parait plus affectueux que le français. _

_En anglais, j'aurais peut-être utilisé le mot "mate" mais je ne trouve pas d'équivalent en français...C'est un peu plus affectueux que compagnon, ou ami... _

_Par la suite, j'utiliserai aussi "Paddy", encore plus affectueux que Padfoot... C'est un mot qui revient souvent dans les histoires anglaises. Si une idée vous vient..._

_Ah, oui, je voulais aussi dire que si vous laissez une review, laissez aussi votre adresse mail. Je ne dis pas que je répondrai, mais une certaine **EmmaCyrano** m'a envoyé une longue review qui m'a fait rire et j'aurais bien voulu le lui dire et je n'ai pas pu... D'autant que l'histoire pour laquelle elle me l'a envoyée est terminée..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite et fin de mon petit délire romantico guimauvo._

_Je vous avais prévenues, lol!_

_Malgré cela, j'ai reçu des reviews qui s'inquiétaient... Donc j'en déduis que vous êtes toutes des Sirius? Damn! La suite va vous plaire alors!_

_Merci à **alana chantelune** pour son conseil. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Le terme de "mec" me semble un peu trop récent pour les maraudeurs (années 75-79)._

_**Kuro-hagi, royale-de-luxe, Jenny, Zazo**: ARRETEZ! ne me tapez pas, je vous le redonne tout de suite!_

_**melba, Loulou2a**: merci à vous._

* * *

A la mi-journée, Sirius n'avait pas retrouvé ses couleurs. Il avait déjà cassé trois plumes par nervosité. James le tira plus qu'il ne l'accompagna jusqu'au réfectoire pour manger. Il alla même jusqu'à le servir, mais Sirius ne fit que jouer avec sa fourchette. 

Lily Evans arriva près d'eux :

- Pettigrew, Potter et Black, vous devez aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore cet après-midi, après les cours. Tous les trois…

Et elle ajouta, légèrement en colère :

- qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà fait ? avant de s'en aller en soupirant…

Elle ne vit pas l'effet qu'eut son intervention.

Sirius s'était lentement tourné vers James, le regard inquiet, la mâchoire serrée. Sa respiration s'était faite plus difficile. James lui murmura :

- viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Il emmena son ami dans le dortoir. Peter, qui n'avait pas fini son repas ne les avait pas suivi.

James fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit fièrement une petite fiole argentée. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Sirius :

- bois, ça va te faire du bien..

Dans la fiole, il y avait du purfeu. Un peu de couleur revint sur les joues de Sirius.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop… C'est simplement pour nous donner des nouvelles, et si ça se trouve en plus, ça ne concerne même pas Remus.

- Alors, là, je crois vraiment que t'en fais trop…Bien sûr que ça concerne Remus…continua Sirius, la voix amère, sinon on ne serait pas convoqué tous les trois…

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a un problème.

- Bien sûr que non, ironisa Sirius, Dumbledore nous convoque uniquement pour nous dire qu'il va bien, qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter…

- Ben oui, et vu ton état, il n'a pas tort !

- Et bien oui, je m'inquiète pour Remus, la voix de Sirius s'était cassée, et ce n'est pas à toi de me le reprocher. Tu serais pareil s'il s'agissait de Lily…

James ne trouva rien à répondre. Ils avaient passé l'été ensemble, et il avait pu mesurer le sentiment qu'éprouvait Sirius pour Remus.

De toute façon, il était temps de retourner en cours.

Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades en cours d'histoire de la magie. Sirius avait du mal à se concentrer. James essaya au maximum de le distraire en lui passant des mots, mais Sirius arrivait à peine à sourire.

Les deux dernières heures de la journée étaient consacrées à la botanique, dans les serres. Sirius commença à trembler à la fin de la première heure. Et ça ne fit qu'empirer, à tel point que le professeur s'en aperçut et lui demanda si ça allait , mais il répondit que oui.

Le cours fini, James et Peter sortirent, mais Sirius eut du mal à se remettre debout et à les suivre. Quand il les rejoignit, il tremblait tellement fort, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage que James lui toucha le front :

- tu es brûlant… tu dois avoir beaucoup de fièvre pour être comme ça.

- Et Dumbledore nous attend…leur rappela Peter.

Sirius fit une grimace :

- je n'ai pas oublié !

- Mais tu ne vas pas y aller dans cet état, dit James. Tu vas d'abord aller à l'infirmerie.

- Pas question, rétorqua Sirius. Je peux y aller. Et je _dois_ y aller, ajouta-t-il en attrapant James pas le bras. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- OK…James savait que quand Sirius avait décidé quelque chose ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis…Mais tu iras après…

- Je crois que je serai obligé, répondit Sirius, frissonnant.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais le chemin était long des serres au bureau et Sirius peinait de plus en plus. La fièvre était forte au point de lui causer des maux de tête terribles. Et chacun de ses pas raisonnait dans son crâne. Il dût s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour s'appuyer contre un mur.

- tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie maintenant, dit Peter. Tu n'arriveras pas jusqu'au bureau…

- je veux y aller…

A ce moment, un groupe de filles passa près d'eux :

- vous ne devriez pas être dans le bureau de Dumbledore, demanda une voix bien connue des maraudeurs.

- Ça va, Evans, on y va… répondit James, juste aimable.

La dénommée Evans fut surprise, non de la réponse mais du ton, inhabituellement agressif à son égard de la part de James. Elle s'arrêta à leur niveau et vit Sirius :

- Mais il est malade ! dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- de la fièvre, répondit James.

- Je vois bien…railla la jeune fille. Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie.

- Mais on doit d'abord aller voir Dumbledore.

- Pas lui, je l'emmène.

- Non, je vais d'abord voir Dumbledore, répondit Sirius, la voix plus faible que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Hors de question, reprit Lily Evans, en élevant la voix.

A ce moment là, le professeur McGonagall passait près d'eux et s'arrêta, alertée par le ton de la discussion :

- Et bien, y aurait-il un problème ?

- Black est malade et ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie, expliqua Lily.

- Mais le professeur Dumbledore nous a convoqué dans son bureau, expliqua James.

Le professeur examina Sirius :

- Melle Evans a raison, vous devez immédiatement aller à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore comprendra parfaitement votre absence. Le ton du professeur ne tolérait pas de discussion.

Sirius avait fermé les yeux. Il avait trop mal à la tête, trop froid, et trop chaud pour protester encore. Lily le prit par le bras tandis que Peter commençait à poursuivre son chemin. Le professeur continua sa route.

James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius :

- je te raconterai, mais ne t'inquiètes pas…ne t'inquiètes pas…Il appuya ces derniers mots.

Il regarda Lily qui vit que James était vraiment inquiet pour son ami et elle le rassura, gentiment :

- Madame Pomfresh va bien s'en occuper.

Il sourit puis rejoignit Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James et Peter s'installèrent sur des fauteuils face au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci posa la plume qu'il tenait et les regarda par dessus ses lunettes :

- Sirius Black ? demanda-t-il

- Il est malade et Lily Evans l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, répondit James.

- J'espère que ce n'est rien…Vous devez vous douter que je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de Remus.

James pensa à Sirius. Celui-ci avait raison.

- Vous savez qu'il passait ses vacances en Ecosse, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. James commença à redouter la suite.

- Alors il faut que vous sachiez que l'endroit où il était a été la cible des mangemorts… Mais je veux vous rassurer tout de suite : Remus ne fait pas partie des victimes.

James eut un soupir de soulagement.

- en revanche, poursuivit Dumbledore, deux membres de sa famille ont été tués. Un cousin et une de ses tantes. Ce qui explique son absence. L'enterrement était aujourd'hui. Remus nous rejoindra dès demain, en cours de journée. Je tenais à vous le dire avant que vous ne soyez inquiets. Il les regarda attentivement puis conclut : Vous pouvez rejoindre votre chambre.

Et Dumbledore les congédia d'un petit mouvement de la main.

Peter et James se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Peter sortit mais James se retourna et revint vers le bureau.

Dumbledore releva la tête et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes :

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Sirius était très inquiet pour Remus, puis-je aller lui faire part ce que vous venez de nous dire ?

Dumbledore sourit. Il connaissait Madame Pomfresh et son habitude d'interdire les visites à « ses » malades.

- Je doute que Mme Pomfresh vous laisse le voir, même avec mon autorisation. Je passerai le lui dire dès que j'aurais du temps, promit-il.

- Merci monsieur. James fut soulagé. Il sortit à son tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malheureusement, lorsque Dumbledore passa à l'infirmerie, Sirius dormait et Mme Pomfresh, tout Dumbledore qu'il était, lui interdit de le réveiller. Il promit de repasser le lendemain.

Sirius passa une très mauvaise nuit. La fièvre finit par tomber grâce à une potion de Madame Pomfresh. Mais il fit des cauchemars sans arrêt. Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de s'agiter. Au petit matin, Madame Pomfresh lui donna une autre potion qui le plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves, mais réparateur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Peter et James sortirent de leurs cours pour aller déjeuner, ils eurent la bonne surprise de retrouver Remus dans la salle commune. Ils le serrèrent dans leur bras, autant pour marquer leur joie de le retrouver que la compassion qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui après les évènements. Remus les remercia avant de remarquer :

- Sirius n'est pas avec vous ?

James pâlit et Peter répondit :

- il est à l'infirmerie, il est malade.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a du attraper froid , continua Peter.

Et ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Laissant passer Peter devant, James retint Remus par le bras :

- en fait, je crois que Sirius s'est inquiété pour toi. Beaucoup inquiété pour toi… insista James avec gravité.

Remus le regarda, soudainement pâle. Mais James se détourna pour rattraper Peter.

Remus les regarda sans se décider à les suivre. Il hésitait. Il voulait voir Sirius. Lui était sûr de ses sentiments : il aimait Sirius. Et plus que comme un ami, ou un frère. Et depuis longtemps…

L'attitude de Sirius en fin d'année l'avait laissé espéré que peut-être… Même si celui-ci avait dit que c'était pour rire, il avait semblé à Remus que derrière il y avait autre chose. Peut-être parce qu'il le désirait si fort…

James l'avait rendu nerveux. Nerveux parce que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sirius d'être malade, et pourquoi « inquiété pour toi » ? Peut-être que effectivement, Sirius avait un petit sentiment pour lui ? Peut-être en avait-il parlé à James ? Non, Remus, ne rêve pas, se dit-il…

Mais il avait envie de voir Sirius. Très envie de le revoir. Deux mois, c'était long…Et Remus avait souffert ses derniers jours. Il se décida à aller à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait toujours été gentille avec lui. Sa lycanthropie l'avait rendu dépendant de ses bons soins et elle l'avait toujours soigné avec bienveillance, développant même une certaine affection pour lui.

Elle l'accueillit avec plaisir.

- Bonjour Remus. Je suppose que tu viens voir ton ami le jeune Black ?

- si vous m'autorisez…

- malheureusement, je crois qu'il dort encore… Il a passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Remus se sentit mal à ces mots. Il aimait Sirius, profondément et tellement fort…

Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius, suivie de Remus. Elle s'assura qu'il dormait toujours et se tourna vers Remus :

- comme je le disais, il dort encore. Mais je pense que dès qu'il sera réveillé, il pourra rejoindre le dortoir…Il n'a rien du tout. Il avait juste besoin de repos…

Et en disant cela, elle retourna vers la porte. Remus s'attarda un instant devant le garçon endormi. Le visage de Sirius était grave, Remus l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux.

- Il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer, le rappela Mme Pomfresh.

Remus acquiesça et sortit en la remerciant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était plus de deux heures lorsque Sirius s'éveilla enfin. Sa première pensée fut pour Remus et son inquiétude reparut.

Mme Pomfresh arriva, avec un plateau :

- vous devez avoir faim… lui dit-elle tout en lui posant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

Il sourit faiblement. Elle vit son regard triste et ajouta :

- en voilà une tête ! Est-ce que si je vous dis que vous avez eu de la visite, ça ira mieux ? Et elle poursuivit sans attendre de réponse :

le professeur Dumbledore est venu, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir d'ailleurs… Et Remus Lupin est venu aussi…

Sirius la regarda, surpris.

- cela vous étonne ? Pourtant, vous n'avez pas cesser de le réclamer.. Son monologue fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, ce qui ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Et bien, ça a l'air d'aller mieux… Mmmm, des muffins à la myrtilles…Puis-je ?

Sirius acquiesça, incapable de parler, encore sous le choc de savoir que Remus était à Poudlard.. .

Dumbledore en prit un et le dégusta avec de petits « mmm » connaisseurs. Enfin, il dit :

- je venais vous donner des nouvelles de Remus Lupin, mais je sais qu'il est venu vous voir, alors, ce n'est plus la peine que je vous explique… En fait, reprit-il en rattrapant une miette de gâteau tombée sur sa robe…et il raconta à Sirius ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis la veille.

Enfin, il quitta l'infirmerie avec un :

- j'adore les myrtilles…

Sirius respira. Il se sentait bizarre. Pas encore détendu mais déjà mieux. Remus était là, à Poudlard. Il s'était fait des histoires pour (presque) rien. Trop inquiété, et James marquait un point. Il aurait du plus l'écouter. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de voir Remus. Le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser…

Il dût rester au lit encore, Madame Pomfresh lui ayant dit que s'il ne se reposait pas, il ne retournerait pas avec ses amis. Enfin un peu avant cinq heures elle le laissa rejoindre sa chambre. Il y arriva avant que les gryffondors ne terminent leurs cours.

Dans le dortoir, il vit que les affaires de Remus étaient à leur place. Il en éprouva un vif soulagement. Il s'assit sur son lit, attendant fébrilement que ses amis arrivent. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.

Peter arriva le premier, suivi aussitôt de James. Sirius se leva pour les accueillir et James lui donna l'accolade.

- content de te revoir, vieux ! tu m'as fait peur !

A ce moment, Remus entra dans la pièce, souriant en voyant James et Sirius s'embrasser. Sirius l'aperçut et relâcha aussitôt James. Celui-ci s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Remus s'avança aussi vers lui et à son tour le serra dans ses bras, amicalement. James en profita pour emmener Peter hors de la pièce, sous prétexte d'aller chercher une collation.

L'étreinte des deux amis s'éternisa un peu, à la surprise de Remus. Sirius l'enlaça plus fort encore et brusquement, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours tomba… Et il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Remus.

Celui-ci sentit les tremblements du corps de Sirius. Légèrement inquiet, il tourna la tête vers celle de son ami. Mais il ne put distinguer son visage, des mèches de cheveux le cachant. D'un mouvement de main, il les dégagea. Sirius pleurait. Déconcerté, Remus le serra plus fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. C'était certainement la première fois que Remus le voyait pleurer, et il se sentit troublé, bouleversé.

- doucement, Sirius, doucement…

Il se sentait impuissant. Et Sirius ne bougeait pas…

Il lui embrassa doucement les cheveux. C'était déconcertant de sentir Sirius ainsi. Et de le tenir dans ses bras…Il en avait tellement rêvé, mais pas comme ça, pas en larmes…Il aurait voulu le consoler, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de le bercer contre lui, de petits baisers sur les cheveux… Remus sentit une ombre de culpabilité l'envahir. Son ami était visiblement en détresse et lui le serrait contre lui, en profitait pour l'embrasser…

- qu'est-ce qui se passe, Paddy ? raconte moi…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas comment calmer celui qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Peu à peu, Sirius se calma.

Enfin, les larmes s'arrêtèrent. Sirius s'écarta à peine de Remus, laissant glisser ses mains le long du corps de celui-ci, et le regarda d'un sourire gêné :

- excuse- moi, Moony, je suis tellement content…

- ça se voit, dit ce dernier, en souriant. Ils étaient très proches et Remus ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et d'embrasser une larme qui coulait encore sur le bas du visage de Sirius. Celui-ci se laissa faire.

Sirius attrapa les mains de Remus, ses yeux brillant toujours mais maintenant sans larmes :

- j'ai eu tellement peur…

- de quoi ? demanda doucement Remus, qui embrassa à nouveau le visage de Sirius, sur le front cette fois.

- De…Sirius se mordillait la lèvre, mais ne lâchait pas son ami du regard. De te perdre…

- De _me_ perdre ? demanda Remus, la voix basse, un sourire aux lèvres, et le cœur battant, mais ça, ça ne se voyait pas. De me perdre, reprit-il, vraiment ?

Sirius lui caressa la joue un moment, le visage brusquement sérieux. Remus pouvait lire dans ses yeux la crainte qu'il avait éprouvé.

- Moony… la voix de Sirius était comme un prolongement de la caresse de sa main. Son torse qui se soulevait un peu fort qu'à l'accoutumée trahissait l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Il lui sembla qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu traduire ses pensées à ce moment. Alors, il approcha son visage de celui de son ami, un soupçon de question dans les yeux, et comme Remus souriait toujours, il l'embrassa. Doucement puis passionnément. . Et ce baiser était la promesse d'une année qu'ils passeraient ensemble. La promesse d'une vie qu'ils commenceraient à deux.

* * *

_Et alors, ce n'était pas glucosé pour reprendre l'expression de certaine ?_

_Un morceau de guimauve tout rose, tout sucré, qu'on sait interdit mais tellement bon…._

_Mea culpa...je vous avais pourtant prévenues! _

_Non, franchement, je m'excuse, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris d'écrire un truc pareil! C'est l'émotion de la rentrée... _


End file.
